The present invention relates generally to a wafer level package.
Recently, with developments in semiconductor fabrication technology, various kinds of semiconductor packages have been developed having semiconductor devices that are suitable for processing more data in a short time.
In order to improve data storage capacity and data processing speed of the semiconductor package, a stacked semiconductor package has been recently developed in which a plurality of semiconductor chips is stacked.
Conductive wires or through-electrodes, which pass through the semiconductor chips, are necessary to electrically connect the plurality of semiconductor chips included in the stacked semiconductor package.
When the semiconductor chips of the stacked semiconductor package are electrically connected using conductive wires, the size of the stacked semiconductor package is increased greatly due to the use of the conductive wires.
When the semiconductor chips are electrically connected using the through electrodes, the fabrication process becomes more complicated and a defective manufacturing rate is greatly increased since via holes are formed in the semiconductor chips.